Ultraman Zero (Neo Mebius)
Ultraman Zero is one of the Ultra Brothers and leader of the Squad Ultra Force Zero. He is one of the most prodigious Ultras to date, but has however fallen in terms of absolute superiority to other Ultras. He beat Belial on multiple occasions, and is now using his skills to protect the multiverse. History Description Profile * Height: '''Micro~49m * '''Weight: 35,000t * Age: 6300 Years * Time Limit: 2.5~6m * Flight Speed: Mach 14 (Average Limit) *'Jump height:' 1,500m *'Brawns:' 395,000t Body Features *'Ultra Armour:' Ultraman Zero has immense Ultra Armour, more than one might expect. Despite being one of the most hyped Ultras to date, his Ultra Armour is mediocre in terms of the Ultra Brothers. Able to survive through EX Kaiju attacks with ease. *'Protectors:' Ultraman Zero has protectors that are practically the same as Ultraseven's in functionality. *'Beam Lamp:' Same in functionality to his fathers, however it only assists Zero instead of being relied as the primary function which enhances Zero's capabilities due to having both a Beam Lamp and Colour Timer. For this reason means Zero can output more energy than an Ultra usually can. Forms - Change= - Horizon= Horizon Change During his journey, he was able to find the Horizon form change shortly after he found the Star change. In contrast to the brute strength of Star change, Horizon Change removes some physical strength in exchange for immense speed and energy capabilities. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Super Speed:' Ultraman Zero has immense super speed that is able to cross Solar Systems in but a few seconds. He is able to use this speed in combat due to his nigh instant acceleration. *'Miracle Zero Slugger:' Ultraman Zero is able to duplicate and generate more than the two Zero Sluggers he has and use them to attack. He is able to go into the upper hundreds and possibly more. *'Revolium Smash:' By converting Minus Energy into Light/Specium Energy, Zero is able to make a sudden concussive explosion against a target. The more evil the opponent, the more effective it is. Even at its weakest (Against normal beings) it is still capable of sending them crashing into a mountain, with more evil beings imploding onto themselves. Energy Techniques *'Soul Purifying Wave:' Zero is able to purify souls and destroy the souls of the evil and tainted. *'Full Moon Wave:' Ultraman Zero is capable of using his energy to pacify and or dispel any evils using this technique. *'Hyperion Burst:' One of this form's lethal techniques, Ultraman Zero is able to pierce the enemy with a giant blue burst of blue flame-like energy. This also negates healing factors. Special Techniques *'Particle Luna:' Ultraman Zero is able to coat himself in a blue Aura that allows him to become immune to any ailments as well as enhance his general statistics, mainly his speed. - Primal= Primal Ultraman Zero's upgrade form, he finds a way to unlock the potential of his Primal Ultra genes to upgrade his base form. This has superior speed and superior strength to both other form changes at the cost of higher stamina drainage. Physical Qualities/Techniques *'Primal Body:' Ultraman Zero like said above, is superior to both previous forms in every way. An example of this sheer power is when he was able to deliver 900 Billion attacks to EX Galactron in a mere 7 seconds. This allows Zero to thrash even King Joe Black along with also rivalling EX Reionix Burst Gomora. The cost of this power is that it drains his stamina quickly. *'Prime Sluggers:' Ultraman Zero is able to project up to 28 duplicates of his Zero Sluggers and attack the enemies with them. Each of them has the qualities of two Sluggers. *'Beyond Twin Edge:' Ultraman Zero is able to summon two Twin Swords superior to even the original. Energy Techniques *'Chorus Torrent:' Ultraman Zero is able to release 8 Energy Cores and release a torrent of energy from them. Easily his strongest attack. Capable of breaching most shields and kill most if not all Kaiju. *'Primal Slash:' An enhanced Emerium Slash, it is capable of rendering the majority of a planet completely composed of dust if even that large. *'Wide Beyond Shot:' an Upgraded Wide Shot, he used this once in Neo Mebius. However it failed to damage Gigant Hyper Zetton despite this attack being superior to the Primal Slash and only slightly lesser to Chorus Torrent. Special Techniques }} - Armaments= }} - Super= }} }} Category:Akreious Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Fan Ultras Category:Neo Mebius Ultra Brothers Category:Variants of existing Ultras